<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hyper Rocket Project by FamousFox13, kingkjdragon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28235553">Hyper Rocket Project</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamousFox13/pseuds/FamousFox13'>FamousFox13</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/pseuds/kingkjdragon'>kingkjdragon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brain Break, Brain Drain - Freeform, Drugs, Himbo, Hypnosis, Large Cock, M/M, Mind Control, Muscle Growth, Muscles, himbofication, hyper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:55:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28235553</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamousFox13/pseuds/FamousFox13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/pseuds/kingkjdragon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Team Rocket has a new head Scientist and his way of dealing with problems is more effective then anyone knows</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Citron | Clemont/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Red, Touki | Brawly/Yuuki | Brendan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Red's Capture</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Red had thought it would be easy, nothing he wasn’t too unfamiliar with. It was the same song and dance it had always been since he had started his adventure. To take down what seemed to just be some random grunts with just his Charizard, it should have been quick and it should have proven to be pretty easy, his Charizard was one of his most powerful members of his team and considering how he didn’t have the rest of his team on hand since the rest of his pokemon were with the Local Nurse Joy for some health checks and he wanted to go for a walk when he happened upon the random group of grunts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He saw no problem by taking them on, letting Charizard out of his Pokeball Red quickly ordered the large lizard pokemon to blast the grunts unaware he had fallen into a trap, as the first grunt released a Rhydon, the second let out a Onix, another let out a Sandslash, then came a Golduck, a Gyrados and surprisingly a fully evolved Blastoise. The sheer number of high powered pokemon was quite a surprise, but even so Red had been confident that he and his most trusted partner would be able to handle something like this. However, with a few of them having either type advantages/resistance to Charizard’s flames it was easy to see that his partner was overwhelmed and thus the Orange fire lizard was easily and soundly knocked out and leaving Red unarmed and at the mercy of the grunts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This the one we are supposed to get?” One grunt asked, as they began to approach Red who was looking for an escape route or for some way to try and leave and hopefully escape these grunts so he could get Charizard to recover.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yep let’s bag him,” Another replied and before Red knew it his vision went black and he was helpless at the hands of the grunts as they prepared him for transportation, stripping him down revealing lightly toned muscles, bright pink nipples, a 7 inch cock, tight round ass, and lean arms and legs he was completely hairless save the dark black locks on his head and his eyebrows.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taking no chances, a gag was placed in Red’s unconscious mouth, his arms strapped behind his back, a blindfold covering his eyes, and a metal spreader bar keeping his feet spread leaving him weak and vulnerable as he was loaded into a truck that was hidden behind some trees.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Scene Break</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Groaning Red slowly came to his head throbbing and as he attempted to move he discovered his predicament and also noticed his current lack of clothing. Letting out a muffled string of curses, Red struggled trying in vain to get free after what seemed like an eternity to the struggling teen his Blindfold was removed. The lights blinded him for a moment, having caused his vision to go blurry and make it hard for him to t they were going to bulge out of his skull. The reason was because he could see the visage of his rival/friend Blue filled him with hope only for it to be crushed at the words that came from Blue’s mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Took those idiots long enough to deliver you to me.” Blue said his hand moving down to grope Red’s chest and a small disappointed look crossed his face, “Hm, still the same as the day we departed and last saw one another. Seems’ that we’ll have to fix your body and your mind if you are to be my new grunt,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could only look at Blue in complete and utter disbelief, muffled questions poured from Red’s gagged mouth as he struggled his legs and body shaking in a mixture of Shock, horror, embarrassment and fear. This wasn’t Blue, it couldn’t be blue, how could this be the person who was his best friend? His Rival? What had happened to him? What had they done to make him this way? So many questions and yet no answers to any of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stepping back revealed a now 6 foot tall body with well defined but not bulky looking muscles, covered by a white lab coat with a bright red R on the Left chest pocket, and the expanse of bare skin exposed due to the lack of a shirt, further down revealed a Thong with an enormous pouch that was obscene and looked like an anaconda and watermelons stuffed in it in pure black with the same bright red R on the middle of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sight of the bright red R in the middle of the thong as well as on his left breast pocket caused Red’s red eyes to widen even more, then they narrowed in anger. This was all their fault, this of course had to do with Team Rocket. Red mentally cursed, how had he been so blind as to not see this before, the fact those grunts had been there when no one else had, they must have set the trap up to get him alone and then take out his Charizard. Yet, why was Blue a part of this? What was making him doing this? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you’re trying to figure out what’s going on I’d say save it.” Blue hummed, looking right at Red. He could easily see what his friend was thinking, and he knew that he wanted answers. “Best save that big brain, or don't it's not like your gonna have it for much longer after all.” His eyes gleamed. “This will be the last time you’re using it.” Snapping his fingers the grunts entered the room. “Begin to set the subject up for the transformation, and make sure no part of him is damaged! If one thing goes wrong I will have all your dicks on my wall! Got it!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sir yes sir!” The Grunts nodded, knowing for a fact that Blue was serious when he said he would have their dicks on his wall.  Blue smirked as the grunts moved Red to the middle of the lab and restrained him in a glass tube with robotic arms gripping his Wrists, ankles and neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry your pretty little head, Soon thinking will be a thing of the past, once the HRP works it’s magic on you,” Blue teased as he started pressing buttons causing more robotic arms to lower down to the struggling male.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The robotic arms opened up to reveal Syringes filled with neon pink liquid in them as the first two moved over Red’s chest and slowly pierced his flesh the liquid pushing into his body, as the liquid entered him he felt a burning sensation centered on his chest and struggling to look down he stared in horror as slowly his chest started to swell the muscles gaining greater definition then he could ever imagine but it was limited to his chest, his pecs growing and growing till they looked absurd on his lean frame and would not have been out of place on a female pornstar as they easily rivaled F-Cup tits with nipples the size of Sanddollars .</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Much better now that is a chest worthy of my new toy, I can’t wait to break those huge tits in, I bet they will feel so soft around my Cock, especially once you learn to suck the head when I fuck them,” Blue said with a laugh as he reached down and rubbed at the slowly growing bulge in his stretching thong.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let's see next we should do something about that Average Cock, I prefer my toys on the large Side even if they don’t get to use it,” Blue said as he watched the next three arms move down towards Red’s crotch and enjoyed the panic that flashed through the bound teen’s eyes as the needles slid into his flesh once more this time causing his balls and cock to grow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Red grunted in pain as the needles sunk into his flesh before moaning as the burning spread through his loins, his body changing as the liquid flowed through his veins causing his cock to grow, shooting past a foot and stopping close to two feet and a foot in thickness while his nuts expanded to the size of Cantaloupes during the same time, leaving Red a panting horny mess as pre leaked from the tip of his new monstrous cock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Much better now lets see the last thing is your ass then we will give you sweet bliss,” Blue said as the last two arms lowered down one sinking into each of Red’s firm ass cheeks and pushing their load in causing them to swell till it looked like he had two perfect globes stuffed under his flesh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now to say goodbye to thinking,” Blue said as a final arm lowered with a shining red liquid in it. It moved to the back of Red’s neck and pushed in causing the helpless male to seize up as the fluid pushed in clouding his mind and flowing directly to his brain, as Red’s eyes grew dull his body changed to match his new features leaving him at 7 feet tall, with huge pecs, a monster cock, an ass that could crush a normal man’s head, and arms and legs covered in thick corded muscles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Standing before the newly transformed Red, Blue couldn’t help but take a moment to bask in his former friend's new form. How could he not, when everything about Red was just so </span>
  <em>
    <span>big</span>
  </em>
  <span>, from his thighs, to his arms, legs, pecs-no not pecs </span>
  <em>
    <span>tits</span>
  </em>
  <span> what Red had were no longer pecs or even a muscular chest, Red had a pair of muscled tits. Bouncing, bodacious, tits that were just how Blue wanted them and he licked his lips. Approaching him, he reached out with his hands fingers splayed out wide as he open groped and played with them, watching as Red let out a loud drawn out gasping moan from the sudden sensation. “What’s wrong Red? Like having your tits here played with?” He smirked, his hands still toying with Red’s mellons as he curled his fingers, sinking them right into the flesh jiggling and bouncing them around as if they were a pair of balloons to be toyed with and that had him blushing ten fold. “You do don't cha? You’re like how I'm playing with your nice, big, juicy tits? Like how it feels having someone playing with this new slutty body of yours?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Red shuddered and his lips parted, only for another moan to slip from his lips as Blue moved his fingers to go and pinch and play with his nipples, tugging, yanking, twisting, and pulling them upward and thus forcing Red’s tits to move as he wished it. “Fucking hell, You are just a fucking whore now, I’m not even doing anything outside of toying with your tits and look at you. Breaking down like a fucking faggot ass bitch who’s getting fucked like a Pokemon in a rut.” Letting go of his tits, Red didn’t get a moment to even attempt to say something as Blue’s hands slapped his tits watching them swing and bounce around like a pair of fun bags, and he took great pleasure in seeing him arch clean off the table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ha! If this is how you’d react to that, ten why don't we see how you react to something like this.” Leaning down, Blue pressed his lips to Red’s nipples and bit down hard on the erect bud watching and listening to the squeals that slipped from Red’s mouth as he thrashed around under him. But Blue didn’t let up, with one nipple being nipped, bit, sucked, and tugged on by his teeth stretching it and pulling it then letting it snapback, he was doing the same with his hand tugging, twisting, and hardly pinching and toying with his nipples, something that was proving to show that Red had quite the sensitive pair of tits considering how he was openly squealing from Blue’s rough play. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pulling back, Blue licked his lips. “You wanna know something red? I never cared about how many times you beat me, or how many battles I lose, and do you wanna know why?” He slapped his tits again. “It’s because I always knew I was the better </span>
  <em>
    <span>Man</span>
  </em>
  <span> between us. You on the other hand, you Red aren’t anything but a bitch, a simple low brow bitch that got too big for his britches, you got so out of control and I can give you one reason why.” This time he slapped Red’s 2 foot long one foot thick fuck stick and watched the massive shaft sway back and forth. “A fucking dense as bitch with a cock that didn’t belong to you, hell with how brainless you are I’m surprised you can feel anything from this useless tube of flesh between your legs, but it doesn’t matter.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Moving so that he was soon between Red’s legs he smirked, seeing the dazed and pleasure drunk like expression on Red’s face. “Soon, you’re gonna be nothing more than my little faggot soldier, my fuck whore who’s job outside of being a grunt is to fucking take. My. Dick.” He growled, when he saw Red’s fluttering he reached up and harshly twisted and yanked on his nipples. “Oi! Brainless! Focus on your master! Cause your gonna use what’s left of that tiny ass brain of yours to squeeze that pussy of yours around my hard dick. You wanna be a good brainless fuck bitch? Wanna please your master?” He questioned, watching in mild satisfaction as Red nodded Blue smirked. “Good, seems some part of that empty skull of yours can fucking focus after all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reaching down, Blue hooked his thumbs under the waistband of his speedo and then swiftly yanked it down. The moment he did, the literal tube of man meat that fell out of his speedo slapped right against Red’s own hard tower of a dick and managed to knocked it back to roughly smack right against his tits making him jerk, Blue was rocking an equally long 2 foot long schlong only it was half an inch bigger bigger than Red’s and a foot and a half thicker too. “Hope that pussy of yours to work, cause I’ve been saving up for this occasion.” Grabbing his dick, he pushed the thick bulbous head of his dick against the tight looking hole as it throbbed and twitched eager to pierce the virgin hole that it had waited so long to be inside of. Then in a single thrust he buried all of himself inside of Red, not stopping till his massive balls were pressed tight against his hole and he was all but leaning over Red trapping his cock between his chest with the head between his pecs and touching his lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Growling from how fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>tight</span>
  </em>
  <span> Red was, Blue reached out grabbing ahold of Red’s tits and smirked as he pulled out and then rammed right back into Red’s tight snatch, enjoying the scream of pleasure that came from Red, grasping his tits by his nipples Blue started thrusting enjoying the sensation of the spasming, tight, warm, hole around his aching dick, with each thrust he pulled and tugged at Red’s tits making him yelp and squeal with each and every thrust right into his ass. “That’s it! That’s fucking it! Work that fucking cunt of yours around my dick Red! Fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>squeeze </span>
  </em>
  <span>it! I want you to make me cum, I want every last fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>drop</span>
  </em>
  <span> sueezed from my dick and fucking flooding this pussy of yours! I’m gonna turn it into my own personal cum dump!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harder and faster, in and out, pushing in and pulling out, Blue was growing faster and harder with each and every thrust, his massive balls swinging back and forth slapping against Red’s cheeks slowly turning them a dark shade of pinkish red that started getting darker and darker as time passed. And with each thrust, his grip on his pecs got tighter, pulling, and yanking on them pulling them back as he pulled out and then slammed back in releasing them upon fully sheathing himself inside of the squirming, withering, squealing bitch below him. Blue could hardly think at this point, as he rammed in and out of Red all he could focus on was the fact his balls were aching something fierce and he was getting ready to explode. “That’s it bitch. That’s fucking it!, fuck! Your better than any fucking bitch on the streets! Squeeze that cunt! Show me how much you appreciate your new master fucking your cunt into a propper cum dump!” He growled feeling himself growing closer and closer with each passing moment. “Fuck! Get ready! Cause I’m almost there! Fuck! Fuck! Fuuuuuuck!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then it came, his orgasm hitting him like a train, giving a small gasping groan like scream. His abs flexed, his balls pulled upward and he groaned once more shoving his dick in as he came with a literal tidal wave of thick, hot seed gushing into his ass, it was just pouring, and pouring, and pouring and </span>
  <em>
    <span>pouring</span>
  </em>
  <span>. There almost seemed to be no end to it, as Blue's balls pulsed against Red's ass cheeks while he gave slow shallow thrust against Red's rear, his seed was still filling him, filling in every single nook and cranny of Red's tight passage dumping the load of hot man spunk deep into the phillant hole that was milking him for every single last drop of his essene that he could manage to give it and Blue had a lot to give just as Red's ass was taking it all. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>~Scene Break~</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Exiting the lab his new personal Grunt Red following behind him, Blue made his way to another lab and as he entered he saw a wall of screens each showing different males that were part of the HRP otherwise known as the Hyper Rocket Program, it was a new method of recruiting using different chemicals he had made that could affect the body and brain as the now Braindead Himbo of a former trainer would testify if he could, after all Blue chose the chemicals to make Red perfect for him but others on the screens had different treatments from the now latex clad blond team leader Spark who was injected with a solution that caused Latex to turn his whole body into an erogenous Zone while also removing his views of what was right and wrong, on another was a pair one similar to Red and a smaller male beside him these two were the Pewter city Gym Leader Brock now a mindless Himbo and his little brother who had only had an injection to remove his morals wore the grunt uniform.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Soon all of Kanto will fall,” Blue said with a bit of Glee in his voice as he turned to look at a computer screen that had one file on it, labeled “Plans for the other regions.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Kalos Sound</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Clemont hummed to himself as he moved about the lab, a pair of headphones in his ears his hands busy working as he built a machine, he had been on a bender since he got sent a link to this song by a new group HRP that honestly inspired him to make this machine. He had spent the last two days with the song on repeat even in the shower or when he slept he just could not get enough of it and as he put the finishing touches on the machine he started lowly singing under his breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stepping back and wiping his hands on his jumpsuit Clemont looked at the machine he had built. It was a large chamber about 10 feet tall and 10 feet wide with one whole side being a door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he stepped in for the last checks he did not notice the computer panel turn on with a Glowing red R on the screen as the machine hummed to life. A purple mist started to fill the chamber coming from a part he had ordered special from Kanto, and as he breathed it in his mind cleared the song still playing and as he stood still for a moment everything seemed fine but he soon began moving again albeit stiffly as he unzipped his jumpsuit letting it fall to the ground leaving him in a thin white wife beater and white boxers both of which were loose on his then frame but as a Red gas started to fill the room that changed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the gas filled the chamber Clemont’s thin body started to change, his muscles growing, his pecs swelling till they caused the straps of his thin white wife beater shirt to become strained and look obscene on his body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His arms filling out with thick muscles and giving him impressive biceps. His legs becoming corded masses of muscles that elevated his height to 6 and a half feet as his boxers groaned trying to contain his thick thighs, new round bubble but and his huge new cock and nuts that left it looking like a basketball was stuffed down the front of them the seams ripping till with a final give they broke apart allowing his melon sized nuts and 14 inch uncut cock to pop free.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the transformation came to an end a black gas filled the chamber causing Clemont’s eyes to flash black for a moment before they turned dark blue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Moving out of the chamber and not even covering his body Clemont moved towards a video phone and placed a call three rings later the image of a smirking Blue filled the screen as he took in the new look of the electric gym leader.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Looks like the new song works,” Blue said with a smirk as he made a mental note to congratulate Spark for both sending and singing the song.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes though now I am itching for a toy,” Clemont said, his cock hardening a bit the fat plum sized head slowly peeking out of his foreskin as the cock filled with blood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then it is time to start the Kalosian Recruitment for the Hyper Rocket Program, your job is to neutralize any threat to the team through any means you want, I am sending a list of formulas we have created that modify both the mind and body of subjects, so you can pick one to be your first conquest.” Blue said with a smirk as he signed off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clemont smiled as he thought about who he could make into his first grunt and as he looked over the list he came up with the perfect first “Recruit” to his new branch of Team Rocket.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Moving to the side Clemont started mixing up several chemicals while sending a message for Ash to come to his lab.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Scene Break</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Clemont where are you,” Ash called as he entered the lab, a bright smile on his face as he wondered where his friend was before a sting on the back of his neck had him jumping and trying to spin around as darkness creeped into his vision the last thing he saw before passing out was the new muscular form of Clemont who stood naked a syringe in his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Looking down at the collapsed form Clemont easily lifted Ash onto a table removing the unconscious boy’s clothing revealing his lean body, a 6 inch cock, round ass, and hairy pits and pubic bush.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tsk this will not do,” Clemont said pulling a cart containing several more syringes over to beside the table Ash laid unconscious on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sliding the first needle into Ash’s neck Clemont emptied the container into the unconscious boy with nothing physically changing, as he quickly moved to the next one that caused all of the hair on Ash’s body except his eyebrows and head hair to fall off leaving baby smooth and soft tan skin behind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The third needle was injected into Ash’s chest half into each of his nipples causing them to swell a bit but no other change besides the obvious size difference in his bright pink nipples.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The fourth and final Needle went directly into Ash’s groin, and as it was forced into the unconscious teen his cock hardened immediately and slowly pre dribbled down it as the last of the serum started taking effect, with a shift and pulse Ash’s cock started shooting cum up in the air where it rained down on his body as the final change took place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Looking down, Clemont smiled as Ash’s cock wilted away and his ass and hips shifted slowly till before Clemonts very eyes, a tiny one inch cock sat on the groin of his first and soon to be most loyal grunt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he slowly slid his finger against Ash’s new cock his own cock grew hard to a soda bottle thick 15 inch weapon of Ass destruction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shifting back Clemont started rubbing the fat plum sized head of his cock against Ash’s ass soaking it in his pre and mixing it with the slick slowly leaking out of the small hole.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leaning over Ash, Clemont gripped the unconscious boy’s hips and with a grunt forced his cock into the virgin hole moaning as the tight ring almost strangled the head of his cock when it popped in with a loud wet </span>
  <b>‘POP’</b>
  <span> that echoed around the empty lab.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ash’s eyes flew open as he moaned, the second he locked eyes with Clemont he reached out wrapping his arms around Clemont’s neck and pulling the muscular blond into a kiss while pushing back on the cock as it filled his hole.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ash groaned, falling back panting his hand moving down to his stomach as he started to beg “Please break my hole in Master,” thanks to the first injection being what basically amounted to a love potion that made Ash fall in love with the first person he saw.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Love my cock don’t you Ashy, Bet you would do anything for it,” Clemont teased, forcing more of his gargantuan shaft into the small confines of Ash’s colon as a bump started to form in Ash’s flat stomach.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ash was in heaven as his insides were rearranged by his master’s cock, as the cock was forced fully into his once tight ass his hands came down to his stomach not even noticing the thin watery cum that had leaked out of his small cock as he started rubbing the stretched flesh of his stomach feeling how big and hard Clemont’s cock was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would you give Team Rocket your Pokemon for my cock?” Clemont asked, holding completely still balls deep in Ash’s ass.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yesss,” Whined Ash as he tried to shift his hips only to receive a snake to his ass making him moan and freeze.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would you Turn your friends into slaves for Team Rocket,” Clemont asked once more a grin on his lips as he stared into Ash’s eyes while the smaller male screamed yes as loud as he could, Clemont tsked and said “Say it and I will give you what you want,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would gladly give my pokemon and any one else over to Team Rocket for your Cock Master, Please Fuck MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE,” Ash Screamed at the end as Clemont started a brutal pace using Ash as a cock sleeve and pounding him with all his strength, fingers digging deep into Ash’s hips as the cock slammed in and out of him ruining him for anyone that was not bigger then Clemont.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clemont grunted and groaned as he fucked Ash watching the massive bulge of his cock travel half way up Ash’s stomach was so arousing that slamming in balls deep Clemont started unloading deep in the tight passage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As shot after shot of thick sticky cum filled Ash, his stomach stretched to accommodate it unable to let a single drop escape due to the thickness of Clemont’s cock and the depth which it was being poured.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slowly Ash’s stomach rounded and made him look pregnant as Clemont slowly started to slide out of the ruined hole.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Moving to the computer Clemont started humming his favorite song as he pulled up all the people Ash had made friends with trying to decide who he should recruit next. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ash laid on the table tongue hanging out of his mouth and stomach bloated with cum yet none leaking out of his gaping hole due to how thick and deep it was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>~Bonus Musk Watersports Scene~</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A day of working in the lab was normal for Clemont, spending hours in his lab and working on his numerous inventions. He could stay in there for days on end, simply having grunts bring him his meals so that he wouldn’t have to leave right in the middle of an important experiment or when he was in the middle of a breakthrough not wanting to lose his stride or his edge when he was on the crux of another one of his inventions that would be able to benefit himself and the organization. That being said, due to this Clemont tended to forget some more basic things when it came to working in his lab, be it either something as simple as bathing or even something like going to the bathroom. Before, Clemont would get so frustrated about the fact that he had to stop right in the middle of creating something to either use the bathroom or to shower. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, now that was not the case as thanks to his recent recruitment of his slave. Before he had thought of creating a device that would be able to help with his need to go to the bathroom and keep himself clean-who knew that working all day in a lab could work up quite the sweat-at least that had been the original plan before he had gotten Ash, and now things had changed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pulling back from his latest experiment, Clemont smiled leaning back in his chair as he felt the familiar sensation of his bladder filling up and he knew what to do. “Ash! Hey Ash come here!” He called with a short whistle. Almost instantly, Ash came running towards him, his eyes glazed and gleaming with joy to be at his master’s command. “Glad to see you came instantly, on your knees I’ve gotta take a leak and I don't feel like leaving the lab.” Ash nodded eagerly, dropping to his knees before his master and sat back on his legs, mouth opened right up for him tongue hanging out his mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clemont fished out his flaccid dick and placed the massive, bulbous head right at Ash’s mouth and the moment it was resting on his tongue he closed his eyes and began relaxing letting his bladder go and felt the sensation of it shooting through his dick right out the tip. He he groaned as the flood gates opened up and a strong gushing stream of piss was gushing right into Ash’s open mouth, the thick torrent of hot piss flooding the dark haired boys mouth who happily closed his mouth around the head and was letting the thick hot liquid pour right into his mouth and swallowed down easily the taste of his master’s piss sending pure rapture through his body. A literal tidal wave of thick, hot piss was gushing into his mouth and down his throat and right into his stomach, filling his entire body with warmth and pleasure from being able to please him making him shudder as his stomach gurgled and he felt it slowly swelling as his Master’s piss was just pouring, and pouring, and pouring right down into him with what felt like no end in sight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thankfully for Ash, Clemont’s stream of piss soon did come to an end and slowly he began to withdraw from his mouth letting the last few drops drip into his mouth and let Ash lean up to likc his piss slit clean and then pulled away shuddering. “Now that’s a good little bitch right there.” Clemont smiled rubbing Ash’s head. “Gone and drained my entire bladder thanks, but we aren’t done see I’ve gone and worked up quite the sweat sitting here and I could use a nice little bath.” He smirked. “So put that tongue to use and get licking.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ash looked up at his Master, his eyes glittering with joy as he could see sweat still glistening on his skin, droplets pouring down every few seconds, his master’s heavy balls hanging over the edge of the bench while his cock rested on his abs, bobbing and thwacking against them as he flexed the shaft. Still looking up at him, Ash leaned in and gave a long lick along Clemont’s calf, licking up the sweat as he went. He tasted salt, but also something that was unique to Clemont, musky and tangy, tasting of spices he couldn’t place. “Mmmm,” he hummed, savouring the taste before going in for another, and another. Within moments he was licking every inch of his Master’s leg, cleaning every bit of smooth skin he could reach, moving to get the inner and outer leg as he worked his way up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Every time he swapped he had to redo the lower parts, sweat continuously tickling down and undoing his work. Something Ash didn’t mind at all. Eventually he’d reached Clemont’s thigh, licking closer and closer to the heavy balls that hung off the bench. Just as he was about to finish the leg, licking along where his thigh met his groin, saltier and muskier than anywhere else on his legs, he was stopped. “I said clean me not suck me off. You’ll get that as a reward.”  Ash nodded, licking his lips, he made quick work of Clemont’s other leg, cleaning it just as well as he had done to his first. Once the leg was clean, he dragged his tongue up along his waist, swirling it around the slight treasure trail and trailing up towards his master's  abs. He took his time, licking each individual one of Clemont's abs. Kissing each one upon finishing cleaning them. Pulling back from his pecs, he licked right up the middle and slowly worked his way up along his chest towards his pecs. Looking upon those muscled pecs he licked right between the crevice between and then licked along them swirling his tongue along his nipples and then down closing his mouth around his nipple and giving it a small suck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ash let out a small grunt pulling away from his nipple, and licked the other one before licking across and over the pectoral. He gulped, his tongue darting out his mouth and along his side as Clemont lifted his arms up letting Ash get close to his pit the intoxicating scent coming off it was absolutely thick and nearly made his knees buckle. “Oh? You like what you're smelling? Then here get a closer scent!” Smirked Clemont as he grabbed Ash by his head and forced him into his armpit and closed his arm around his head trapping him in place. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hnnnnnn!” Ash gasped, inhaling as the sudden force of being pushed into the pit caused him to inhale and he moaned which came out as a muffle choked moan. The reason being as it felt as if he was being choked by the sheer thick scent of Clemont’s musk. He couldn’t help but shudder, gasping sharply his dick throbbed and a spurt of pre sprayed from his dick squirting all over Clemont’s side. Clemont laughed, flexing his arm to force his face deeper into his pit nearly rubbing his face right into it, the scent burning his nostrils to the point he gagged, yet he enjoyed it nonetheless as he was was all but grinding against him, rutting and grinding and moaning into his pit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ash was squirming and writhing in place sweaty hair getting in his mouth when he tried to speak. His cock throbbed, shooting more pre against Clemont, soaking more of his skin. The smell and taste were overwhelming Ash, stronger than anywhere else on his body. He licked at the pit, cleaning every drop of rank sweat he could, breathing in the rank scent till it started to fade. When it did Clemont pulled him from his pit, smirking at him raising his other arm and looking over at Ash. “Well slut? Want another round? By the time you’re done ya won’t be able to get hard without smelling a real man.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ash didn’t even have to be grabbed by Clemont to stick his face into his pit, he dove right into it and pressed his face tight against the musky, manly smelling hair covered pit and he went to town. Clemont just like before closed his arms around his head trapping Ash in place unwilling and not gonna let him go. Just like before the strong scent burned his nose, his tongue swiped across the rank damp pit, not at all minding the fact he was feeling as if he was entering a haze, an incredibly strong one that wasn’t gonna let him go.  With a grunt deep in the musky pit Ash’s body seized up as he shot his load onto Clemont’s side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“After you clean that you can have your reward.” Clemont said letting go of Ash’s head.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey Everyone got a new Discord Server for personal connecting, Voting on Polls on which fics get posted, and even update polls<br/>Link if you have discord-https://discord.gg/GEDzSg4mGC<br/>Link if you do not have Discord-https://discord.gg/ER7cxqBhNF</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Another gym Battle gone by and little Alister the ghost type Gym leader of the Galarian region sighed from behind his mask, watching as the trainer waved to him goodby before vanishing out the door. It wasn’t that he wasn’t the talkative type, it was just….Alister lacked confidence...like a lot of it. Sure when he had his mask on he was willing to talk...he was a boy of few words so he only said a few things, but even then he didn’t say too much. He wasn’t like the other Gym Leaders, he didn’t have Raihan’s flare, or Milo’s bright and cheery personality that just brought people to them, he was just...well quite little Ghost Gym Leader. Don't get him wrong, he wanted to be more confident, he wanted to be out there more, he wanted to speak up and be heard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yet he just got so scared and timid around people that it just frightened him. He had tried asking the others how he could get better at speaking out much more, but they always gave him the same thing. “You just gotta be more confident of yourself.” It was always the same, and Alister tried he really did try...but he just ended up getting scared. So he decided to try and look for different ways, thankfully he managed to find something in one of the many different magazines that were around the gym by the trainers that were there. I was a special sort of medicine that was said to give someone boundless confidence and help them get over anything without any sort of drawback whatsoever. Normally Alister wouldn’t try something like this as it seemed like that sort of suspicious thing that people the others warned him about. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yet at the same time, he was just so tired of being easily frightened and timid so against his better judgment he bought the medicine making sure to have one of his Pokemon drop it into the mailbox for him. And it only took a few days for him to discover that it soon came, he had his Pokemon once more bring it to him and once he had it he hid himself away in his room and locked the door before opening the box. The medicine seemed to be a simple pill, according to what was on the bottle all he had to do was take it and all his confidence issues would be solved easily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had some second thoughts about this, it could be some sort of drug that could make him sick, or do something worse like have no effect and he had just gotten scammed out of his own money. Yet, his desire, his need to want to improve himself overpowered his fear and as such he took a deep breath. “O-Over the lips, th-through the gums, look out tummy here it comes.” He mumbled to himself as he placed the pill in his mouth and swallowed it with a mouth full of water and waited to see if it would take effect.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the medicine took effect Allister felt his groin heat up, a slow burning need building as his shorts grew tighter until he heard a snap as his underwear gave way to the increasing size of his cock, that fell out of the open leg of his shorts, reaching down to his knee while soft the tightness in his shorts causing pain as his nuts grew to match his new prodigious cock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Panting Allister shed his clothing revealing his pale skin as he rubbed his hands over his body eager to play, not caring if anyone walked into the locker room and saw him naked without his mask.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he stroked his cock it grew to an amazing 19 inches of thick shota cock covered in hard bold veins that gave a rough texture to the flesh, creating bumps and ridges on his cock. As Alister pumped his leaking cock his thoughts shifted he imagined how good it would feel to destroy a hole with his cock, to make someone his slut, make them addicted to his cock. His mind also played the thought of others being just like him, innocent looking little boys with monster cocks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alister imagined how hot it would be for some of the huge Gym Leaders to become like him as he pumped his cock his eyes closed as he dreamed what each one would look like as a shota, from the undefeated Champ Leon to Raihan, Gordy, even old Kabu and Milo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alister? Ya in there?” A familiar voice came from the door as someone was knocking on it. “Alister? It’s Milo? Are you alright? Some of the workers around the gym hadn’t seen you today and I came by to check on you.” The Grass type Gym leader called from behind the door as the doorknob was twisted and jiggled with. “Come on Alister, I know you're trying to get more confident but locking yourself in your room isn’t going to help.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Moving to open the door one hand still pumping his cock Alister aimed upward at the moment he opened the door his orgasm hit him and his cock pulsed as thick glob after glob of cum shot out of his cock into Milo’s face without any warning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gaaaaa-aaaaak!” Milo gasped in shock as he found himself getting a faceful of Alister’s cum, he had been shocked when the door opened expecting to see the same shy little youngin he always saw when he came by to visit. However, he was meet with the boy who had been holding a massive cock, aimed right at his face before all he saw was white and the thick surge of seed came splatteriing across his face making him gag and gasp as his mouth had been open and he found himself getting a mouth full of it and had swallowed by accident making him gag and gasp. “A-Alister! W-What has gotten into you-oooooooh!” Milo gasped as suddenly he felt a surge of heat going through his entire body making him stumble forward causing Alister to move to the side as the older male stumbled into his room and the younger to close the door behind him</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Milo gasped as his entire body shifted he went from over 5 feet tall to barely 4 as his muscles changed. His once huge muscles shrunk down to a lithe young body with no definition while his normal 6 inch cock almost quadrupled in size growing to an astounding 21 inches in length and his nuts grew to the size of watermelons. Over all he turned into a perfect hyper little shota ready to play. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The now shotified Milo groaned, his massive shaft twitching and pulsing, aching something fierce as he felt his balls churning and twitching madly. Having shrunk down to his new form his entire body was filled with energy and all that energy was focused into his balls which wre twitching something fierce as they were churning and shaking as his hands came down on his shaft and began pumping and rubbing hs cock whining as it was proving that it wasn’t enough and seeing this Alister came over and pressed his cock against Milo’s. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two of them rutted and ground their massive schlongs against one another, their balls smacking and spanking against one another, the sounds of their massive sacks smacking and spanking together sending delightful pleasurable shudders through them. Pre oozed like water from a broken faucet as it poured right down their cocks slicking them up and making them shine and sheen as it dribbled down their balls dripping onto the floor making a mess of pre-cum as their frot grew faster and hotter. Their breath picked up just as their pulse did making both squirm and shudder as they got faster and faster, hips jerking and shuddering while they ground and mewling as their pulses sped up and they pushed and ground faster and faster.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then it came, their orgasm hitting them both like a train, both giving a small gasping groan like scream. Their balls pulled upward and they groaned dicks twitching and shaking pre spilling from their cocks before cum exploded right from their dicks with volcanic force. A literal tidal geyser of thick, hot seed gushing seed exploding from their dicks and shooting high into the air and splashing against the ceiling above them and dropping back down all over the two of them painting the ceiling white with their combined load and adding an even bigger mess to what had already formed on the floor as the two of them were splashed and covered in each other seed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the two laid panting the bottle that contained the pill Alister took rolled off falling to the ground the side rolling to show a capital red R and a number below it.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Surf and Weights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Next time try and make sure to try a bit harder next time. And I’m sure you’ll win for sure.” Looking at the trainer who was smiling and nodding at him, Brawly couldn’t help but give a smile. The trainer had obviously been a new one from the look of his Pokemon and the fact how he didn’t seem to have the hang of Gym Battles, so the Surfer Gym Leader had gone a little easy on him and even as he was losing Brawly couldn’t help but coach him through the battle giving him small tips and even when the trainer lost he had told him he wouldn’t consider it official match and was willing to give the boy a second chance after he got a bit more experience-something that the boy had been overjoyed to hear and had thanked him repeatedly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Waving to the trainer, Brawly couldn’t help but chuckle seeing the boy rushing off. “Another day, another battle, and another one gone.” He hummed to himself, adjusting his goggles on his head to look up at the sky. The sun was-or rather had been-in the center of the sky showing it was just a little past noon. “Whoa, didn’t think that it was gonna last that long.” He said with a small whistle, turning around and heading back into his dream. With all the battling and even the coaching he had nearly missed his special time after all it wasn't easy to maintain a body like his so he had to keep regular and follow a special set diet he had for himself. “Time for a little snack.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Walking towards his home a Large box sat on the doorstep with a Red R in the middle of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Man the New Protein powders and workout music already arrived!” Brawley cheered his face bright as he hefted the heavy box up and took it inside. Once he had made it inside he set the box down and moved over to unbox it and pulled out the contents. “Alright, let’s see what makes this stuff so good, from what I heard it's becoming one popular thing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>~Scene break~</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the Transformation reached its end Brawley was no longer the regular surfer dude he had been before now he was a towering 8 ft tall beast of a surfer with tan skin, a slick muscular figure that included bulging arms, thick legs, a set of six-pack abs, large firm pectorals complete with dark nipples the size of quarters, a large perky bouncing bodacious bubble butt, and a huge dripping 25-inch long two liter pop bottle thick cock with coconut sized balls hanging below it between his rock hard thighs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Flexing in the mirror Brawley admired his new body, his eyes tracing the contour of each muscle as they moved, the pulse of the veins under flawless skin, he was a perfect male specimen, hell he was a god compared to the losers that visit his gym.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Picking up a bucket Brawly grunted stroking his massive cock as he moaned, eyes glued to his body as he worked his shaft eager to see himself in the throws of an orgasm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unable to hold back he aimed his cock at the bucket as he screamed out his release each shot filling a portion of the bucket up until he panted coming down from the high and admiring his sweat soaked body to see the 5 gallon bucket filled to the brim with fresh hot cum.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe this can help those losers at least be worthy to worship me,” Brawley said pouring seven containers of the highly concentrated Protein powder into another bucket that was a 20 gallon one, before adding and mixing the cum with it, “Now to bottle it up and find some new buddies,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>~Scene Break~</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Brendan swallowed the thick protein shake he felt a heat coursing through his body from his thin runners legs, his near flat ass, his barely toned arms to his flat stomach and chest the heat roared through his being causing him to drop to his knees as a change flowed through him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was in an instant, and yet felt as if it was happening slowly and yet in a way that wasn’t causing him pain as it was all pure pleasure. As the heat settled the true changes started at the base of his body, his once small soft feet expanding from a size 8 to about a size 16 almost doubling in size. Then the change flowed up his legs causing them to grow and expand as massive muscles formed around them, the calves and thighs soon followed leaving Brendan with massive disproportionate legs in comparison to the rest of his body, yet that would only be for a moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The change moved to his crotch and ass, his once toned ass bubbled and popped out more swelling and growing larger as he was soon sporting a set of large round bubble butt cheeks that would look like they could crush a man’s head if he sat on them, the change was causing him to moan out loudly as his once ping pong ball sized nuts to shudder and throbbed as they suddenly dropped under the sudden size shift growing to the size of Watermelons, his former 6 inch cock now stood rock hard as it grew bigger, longer, thicker with each passing second sending waves of heat through his body as the entire experience was so mind numbingly pleasurable that he could barely try and think as too why this was happening, and soon he was sporting a prodigious 25 inches long and 20 inches thick that made him light headed as the changes slowly built the blood back up from the jarring shift.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His once flat stomach rumbled, yet it was not from hunger as it began to change and turned into deep defined Valleys as a 12 pack of abs formed his sides looking like they were chiseled out of marble. His nipples tingled, sending more pleasurable impulses to his brain as they began to grow and soon were engorged to the size of Teacup saucers as the chest they rested on tingled as well and began to inflate like balloons. Growing larger and larger by the second, the swelling continued building more and more till they were bigger than Brendan’s head. Lastly, his arms changed the once thin lean arms changing into absolutely beefy as muscle upon muscle was packed onto them with bulging shoulders, finishing his transformation into a 9 foot towering stud of epic proportions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The entire transformation when finished had left Brendan feeling only one thing, normally such a rapid growth should have caused him to feel pain and agony as his muscles and body changed. Yet, all he felt was unimaginable pleasure coursing through his entire body making him shudder and moan loudly, his now monstrous dong shaking and throbbing madly, pulsating with raw need to bust his nuts and explode, to release the essence that was churning around inside of his now massive nuts. The overwhelming mind boggling </span>
  <em>
    <span>need </span>
  </em>
  <span>to cum was driving him mad and he was all but dying to shoot anyway he could. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well someone looks like they could use some help.” Brendan’s eyes widened as he snapped his head towards the direction of where the voice came from, and there stood Brawly in all his glory naked as the day he was born his equally massive dong throbbing and bouncing slapping against his own abs and smearing them with his pre making them shine with the pre that spitting out from the head. “What do you say bro? Need a hand?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brendan was barely able to talk-not that he was given the chance to as suddenly he found himself on his back with Brendan sitting on his chest straddling him with that monster of a dick suddenly planted right between his pecs and the moment he did that was when Brendan groaned and shuddered moaning loudly. “Fuuuuuck so good.” Hands grasped at his chest fingers curling around his fingers around pecs and he pushed them together pressing his pecs around his shaft shivering from the skin on skin contact. “Soo good! Your pecs feel so damn good!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck fuck! So good! I just can’t stop!” Moaned As he hardly noticed that he had started rocking back and forth moving his dick between the valley that was Brendan's muscled pecs shivering and groaning as he bucked his hips grinding his dick between the mounds between his hands. As he continued to fuck Brendan's pecs, he was hardly aware of the fact that the head of his dick was pressing against Brendan's lips smearing them with some of Brawly own pre-of which Brendan idly noticed had a slight tang yet salty flavor to it-cauing Brendan to shiver and his lips to part slightly and one particular thrust had pushed the head of the cock right into Brendan's mouth. “Fuck!” he hissed between clenched teeth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He growled and snarled, thrusting between the valley of Brendan's pecs. Brendan's untrained mouth was slathering the head of his dick with each thrust, hesitantly tasting the sensitive flesh. He could see Brendan's eyes slowly growing hazy with lust as he continued the pec fuck. “Fuck Bro, work my cock, really work it!”  Pressing Brendan's pecs together tighter, his thumbs now pressing on his nipples, he started to rub the perky buds. He could feel Brendan moaning around him, sending vibrations up his cock, bushing as he did. He could also feel Brendan’s own hard prick pushing and grinding against his ass cheeks when he pulled out and he could feel it twitching and spasming as he continued to fuck his pecs and mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This feeling, this pleasure for both Brendan and Brawly was sending bolts of pure rapture through their bodies as Brawly's hips moved faster and faster and Brendan himself was sucking on the head when it was in his mouth. His thumbs were playing with his nipples, teasing pressing down on them and squeezing them as he rolled them around, thick spurts of pre shooting into his mouth covering his tongue as Brawly grew closer and closer to his release and he wasn’t alone as Brendan himself was growing closer to his own release building and was gonna bust soon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he pushed in far enough, he could feel Brawly's pre coated tongue sliding along his dick and some of it sliding into his throat. Brendan was slobbering and coating his dick in pre and saliva while he felt the first few inches plunge into his throat, and for Brawly that proved to be as much as he could take, with one last thrust he forced as much of his dick as he could into Brendan's mouth and by an extension his throat his balls pulsing and his cock twitching before he with a low grunt/moan of pleasure he came and he came hard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brendan's eyes widened in utter shock, the reason due to the sheer massive load that Johnny was shooting right down his throat. The blue haired surfer's cock was flexing in his mouth as the head throbbed, and from it a constant stream of thick hot seed poured right into his mouth leaving Brendan groaning as he was forced to swallow it down to keep it from dripping out his mouth. And Brawly wasn’t the only one to cum, as Brendan himself came his cock throbbing and twitching before erupting like lava bursting from a volcano, thick hot seed fired from his cock in a constant stream and shot high into the air and rained down all over the two of them pelting and coating them with the thick hot seed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So caught up in their releases and the mind numbing pleasure, the two of them didn’t notice as someone walked right into the room right as the two of them came and smiled as he adjusted his glasses,Clemont couldn’t help but smirk. “And another successful change.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. BONUS CHAPTER: The Rocket Idol Show</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The spotlight shines on a black and red haired male who smiles brightly “Hey everyone time for the Rocket show, I am Christoph and I love Team Rocket,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have you guys checked out the latest videos uploaded by Rocketers from Hoenn, Kalos, and Galar, Man those guys know how to recruit,” Christoph said as the camera zoomed out showing him in a black thong that had a huge bulge at the front and a black crop top both adorned with the signature Red R.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For those that haven't, then you are in luck~! 'Cause here is the latest 411 on what’s going down! Let’s get that scoop!” Christoph said as the video screen behind him showed full body shots of Clemont, Ash, Alister, Milo, Brawly and Brendan after their transformations. “And oh my gosh! Look at these hunks! And I mean hunk with a capital H! Look at those muscles I mean just </span>
  <em>
    <span>whistles </span>
  </em>
  <span>They got pecs and muscles for days and just looked so.” Christoph smirked and performed a chief kiss. “Perfect simple perfect!” He swooned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course those that join and bring ten stolen pokemon get a chance to fuck me live on the show,” Christoph said smiling before turning and shaking his plump ass at the camera.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“So Say it with me everyone it is time for the Motto,” Christoph said brightly as music started in the background.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Prepare for trouble!  Make it double! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>To protect the world from devastation! To unite all peoples within our nation!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To denounce the evils of truth and love! To extend our reach to the stars above!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light! Surrender now, or prepare to fight!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my oh my~! Now that’s what I call giving the motto a little flare! Some oomf! And some kick in all the right ways~!” Purred Christoph with a wolf whistle, clapping his hands and doing it again eyes freely roaming along their bodies and licking his lips. “Well now guys, that's all for today hopefully I will get to meet you soon when you join Team Rocket,” Christoph signed off by blowing a kiss at the camera before it went to black.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>